Ledyba
|} Ledyba (Japanese: レディバ Rediba) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 18. Biology Ledyba is similar to a red with five black spots on its back. Ledyba's carapace and back (when the wing covers are lifted) are yellow, and its eyes are large and round. Ledyba also has six black legs with hands that resemble boxing gloves and two black antennae. A female Ledyba has a shorter antennae than a male Ledyba does. It has a pair of clear wings underneath its wing covers. Ledyba is a gregarious Pokémon, to such an extent that it will be timid, stricken with doubt, afraid or even unable to move if it is alone. Ledyba secretes an aromatic fluid from where its legs join its body, which it uses to communicate with other Ledyba. Ledyba conveys its feelings to other Ledyba by altering the fluid's scent. When the weather turns cold, many Ledyba gather together to cluster and keep each other warm. Ledyba has been shown to serve a role in pollinating the fruit-producing plants of the Pokémon world, and is usually instructed to do so by means of a special whistle. However, like most Pokémon, it will also able to respond to regular vocal commands. Ledyba builds its nest on leaves in the . In the anime Major appearances Ledyba first appeared in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. First Misty's Togepi saw them and curiously followed them, and later on Ash's Pikachu and the other Pokémon were saved by the same group from falling. Ledyba's first major appearance was The Whistle Stop. A girl named Arielle owned six of them, and controlled them with her whistle. A Ledyba appeared in A Relay in the Sky!, as a participant in the Pokémon Sky Relay. Multiple Ledyba appeared in Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad. Minor appearances A Ledyba was one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Tricks of the Trade. Several Ledyba appeared in the in Houndoom's Special Delivery. A swarm of Ledyba was seen in the wild in The Legend of Thunder!. Multiple Ledyba appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew living in the Tree of Beginning. Multiple Ledyba made brief cameo appearances in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. A group of Ledyba appeared in Strategy Begins at Home!. Ledyba appeared in Zoroark: Master of Illusions as a few of the many local Pokémon who lives in Crown City. A few of them worked with the other Pokémon in surrounding at the park to attack him, angry at Zorua for what did to the city. Before a fight broke out, the Ledyba, along with the other Pokémon, were calmed by . A group of Ledyba also appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened at Pokémon Hills. A Ledyba appeared in SS027. A Ledyba appeared on the picture in the gallery museum in A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle!. Multiple Ledyba appeared in Facing the Grand Design!. A Ledyba will appear in SM008. Pokédex entries s gather in groups during cold weather to keep warm.}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Ledyba debuted in The Legend when three were seen flying when had finished her message to in Johto. has a Ledyba, nicknamed Bach, that is first seen in Elekid Incorporated. A Ledyba is one of the Pokémon mentions she captured for Professor Oak at Elm's Laboratory in Three Cheers for Chikorita. A Ledyba was one of the Pokémon sent to help the fight in Ilex Forest in The Last Battle XIII. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga used a Ledyba in Showdown at the Radio Tower!!. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Ledyba is a member of Team Glee, along with and the leader . Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , , and }} , , , , and , National Park Routes , , , , , , , , ( trees)}} |} |} extension}} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} }} }} Routes , , and Routes , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , New Bark Town, Cherrygrove City, National Park, Safari Zone Gate, Ecruteak City, Pallet Town, Viridian Forest, Viridian City, Fuchsia City ( trees)}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} }} |area= }} |} |} , Friend Safari (Bug)}} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Back Yard}} |area=Secret Storage 4, Secret Storage 17, Endless Level 2, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Dubious Forest (1F-6F)}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Latolato Trail}} |} |} |area=Treetops: Soothing Shore}} |area=Challenge Battle: The Battle for Sky and Land}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Distortion Land: Breezy Grasslands (All Areas), Legend Terrain: Meteorite Parkland (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Barrier Ledyba|English|United States|5|February 28 to March 6, 2003|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Barrier Ledyba}} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Bide|Normal|Physical|—|—|10}} |Bug Bite|Bug|Physical|60|100|20||'}} |Bug Buzz|Bug|Special|90|100|10||'}} |Dizzy Punch|Normal|Physical|70|100|10|*}} |Drain Punch|Fighting|Physical|75|100|10|‡}} |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5}} |Focus Punch|Fighting|Physical|150|100|20|‡}} |Knock Off|Dark|Physical|65|100|20}} |Psybeam|Psychic|Special|65|100|20}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Silver Wind|Bug|Special|60|100|5||'}} |Tailwind|Flying|Status|—|—|15}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution |no2=166 |name2=Ledian |type1-2=Bug |type2-2=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * Ledyba can be seen as a parallel to . Both of them are . Ledyba is exclusive to Pokémon Silver and SoulSilver while Spinarak is exclusive to Pokémon Gold and HeartGold. Ledyba is matutinal while Spinarak is nocturnal in said games. Additionally, their rarity is also reversed, with Ledyba being more common in Pokémon LeafGreen, and Spinarak in Pokémon FireRed. Both were also added to the expanded in , both can only be obtained by breeding their evolved forms in Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, , Black, and White, and both Pokémon have had their designs revealed. Additionally, in White 2 its swarms on while does so in Black 2. Origin Ledyba is based on a . Its coloration seems to be based on . Name origin Ledyba and Rediba are derived from ladybug, , and possibly . In other languages |es=Ledyba|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Ledyba|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Ledyba|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=레디바 Ledyba|komeaning=Same as Japanese name |zh_cmn=芭瓢蟲 / 芭瓢虫 Bāpiáochóng|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |hi=लेडीबा Ledyba|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Ледиба Lediba|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD de:Ledyba fr:Coxy it:Ledyba ja:レディバ pl:Ledyba zh:芭瓢虫